fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180222190840/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180222195937
Then Elsa turned back to the steps she went and down the hallways, passing all kinds of statues and figures. When she finally made it to the one, last, final floor, then something caught her eyes when she saw the same, familiar name on on the bedroom door, it says Princess Anna of Aren-delle from Scandinavia, Norway, Europe but in fact, it also proves this door must have been Princess Anna's bedroom much to Elsa's complete shock but she reached the end of the hall coming to a bigger door as the handle to the doors. She was about to open it but held back a bit so she knocked the door first. Elsa got the courage, opened the door and went inside of the room. When she looked inside, it shocked her because she saw that the room was nothing but a whole lot, way, far much larger than hers and Anna's old former bedroom in Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe but the larger bedroom was also nothing but a large gallery royal bedroom as well. When Elsa stepped further into the room and saw that everything was neat. Curtains weren't torn at all, furnitures weren't broken at all, and most of the pottery that was in there wasn't broken at all. Elsa walked when she saw a bed that was neatly made properly and the sheets were properly made neatly as well. Then something else caught Elsa's eye when she saw much more memorial pictures than only just one of someone on the wall, especially colored pictures of the familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired young girl with turquoise blue eyes was none other than only just the same royal younger sister of Aren-delle much to Elsa's pure shock, the first group of pictures was that of the familiar Scandinavia, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle herself in all the other European countries away from Norway, the second group of pictures was that of same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle herself in six other continents other than Europe, the third group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle herself in Asia but also in all the Asian countries, the fourth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle in Africa but also in all the African countries, the fifth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle in North America but also in all the other United States of America, including her new but current home in California in United States Of North America, the sixth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle in South America but also in all the South American countries, the seventh group of pictures of that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle in Australia and the eighth group of pictures of that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European younger sister of Aren-delle in Antarctica. The pictures of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle with anybody else who was at least more of a family than Elsa herself and their parents themselves could've been to Anna back then before. Plus, the other pictures of the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle who other friends on her own besides only just Elsa herself, including two other slender girls; one was a another slender girl with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long silky golden blonde hair, green eyes and the other one was another tall slender girl with lightly tanned skin, pink lipstick, long honey-blonde hair, green eyes. Not only were there the pictures of same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Aren-delle at the age, six but there were also other pictures of the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle over the age of six through nineteen. However, there were all the/other pictures of Anna's best birthdays/celebrations every year of their whole entire lives, holiday celebrations every year including New Year's Eve and Day celebration, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Fourth Of July celebration, Harvest and Halloween celebration, Thanksgiving celebration, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah celebration, family, holiday traditions including pictures of Anna wearing Halloween costumes every year until the age of twelve which means Anna unfortunately had to outgrow wearing Halloween costumes since she was at the age of thirteen and Anna with Christmas presents/gifts during Christmas day on December twenty fifth. There were other pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle herself with the dolls, including the doll version of Princess Anna of Arendelle herself, dollhouses and other toys. The pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle at the churches in California. The pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle at the pumpkin field during the autumn fall. The pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle at the sunflower fields. They were one of the happiest all time memories of Princess Anna's whole entire life. Everything else Elsa saw that actually shocked her was all the/other colored pictures of her little, younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle herself. Elsa gasped in shock as she couldn't believe what she just saw so far at all until Elsa shook her head in refusal and denial because she couldn't easily bear the thought of losing her sister, Anna again like she almost did back when she was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Elsa asked in shock. "Wait a minute!" Tears formed Elsa's shocked eyes. "Anna? This is Anna's current bedroom now? Anna lives here now? Anna grew up to be not just anything else more than another royal of Arendelle but less isolated here away from Arendelle without me? Anna doesn't live in Aren-delle anymore? Since I told her to go away which was something I never should've said to her but I did. I can't believe Anna lives here now! I can't believe Anna grew up to be less isolated here away from Arendelle without me! I can't believe Anna lives here now either! I never knew Anna had grown up to be anything else more than another royal princess of Arendelle. I never knew Anna had other friends on her own besides other than me for a change! Anna's an adventurous, outside world traveler? Anna has been traveling around the whole entire outside world? Anna has been going on so many adventures? No that's impossible! So many pictures of my sister, Anna in other different countries and continents but worse, no pictures of me at all? She doesn't belong here, does she? She belongs down in Aren-delle in Scandinavian, Norway, Europe with me, doesn't she? Aren-delle's Anna's home too, isn't it? Not just mine. No way Anna went on so many adventures even without me around all the time! No way Anna would travel around the outside world so much either! I never knew Anna traveled around the outside world nor went on so many adventures! I can't believe Anna's much of an adventurous, outside world traveler herself. I still can't even believe any of it. All I'm hoping is Anna's fully aware that there's a lot of true, real, deadly danger out in this real world when or if only she's not in Aren-delle nor in Scandinavia nor Norway nor Europe because I can't bear to lose her again. I've already almost lost her. Anna still needs me and I still need her too. Oh, Anna! I miss you so much. I'm sorry I told you to go away after you asked me if I wanted to build a snowman. If only I hadn't shut you out and if it weren't for the accident, we still would've been together with each other as sisters." Elsa started to cry by bursting into tears as she sobbed softly. "Well, I used to have a little sister." Elsa explained. "Her name was Princess Anna of Aren-delle. We were best friends when we were little. One night, I accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers back when I was eight while she was only just five back then. I called our parents for help and they've taken me and Anna to the rock trolls to get her head healed but our parents and I allowed Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident. Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be my enemy. When we returned to Arendelle, our parents ordered the guards and everyone else from Arendelle to close the gates to keep my ice powers hidden from everybody else, including Anna. Worse, I shut her out without telling her why. I told her to go away. Now I'm the only one who's isolated in Arendelle for past years ago since somebody came to Arendelle only to set Anna free from being stuck isolated together with me for a long time and find her a better, new home for her to grow up to be less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle without me. In fact, she grew up to be anything else more than another royal of Arendelle." Olaf closely listened to the story that his creator just told him about her little sister, Anna but he still looked at all the/other pictures of the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European tall, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired royal princess of Arendelle with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips until he correctly heard a sniffle and looked up to see that Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the normally pretty-faced, not so cold-hearted twenty one year old woman, was uncontrollably crying for normal, ordinary long lost little, younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. Olaf leaned in to give her a comforting warm hug and patted her back to calm her down. "Do you really miss Anna?" "I do. I've seen enough pictures of Anna's whole entire past life without me so now I know where she is! If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened if I only was especially more careful enough to prevent the accident from happening. I want Anna back home to Arendelle." Elsa sobbed as she responded tearfully.